


Птицы одного полёта

by bangbangbaby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, первый раз, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: — Так хорошо, правда? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Азирафель Кроули, приехавшего пропустить стаканчик.У того уже готов ответ, но Азирафель продолжает:— Среди всех этих книг и мебели, с вином, и вообще...Азирафель вьёт гнездо. Кроули вспоминает кое-что важное об ангельских ухаживаниях.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Птицы одного полёта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705429) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



> От автора:  
> Вдохновлено [этим](https://ariaste.tumblr.com/post/186015800684/youve-heard-of-wingfic-get-ready-for-the-new) постом с тамблера. Что мне сказали, то я и делаю.

— Так хорошо, правда? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Азирафель Кроули, приехавшего пропустить стаканчик.

У того уже готов ответ, но Азирафель продолжает:

— Среди всех этих книг и мебели, с вином, и вообще...

— ...Да? — говорит Кроули, отпивая шираз.

У этого вопроса точно есть двойное дно. И если Азирафель так намекает на пустоту его собственной квартиры, тут он не прав: Кроули вовсе не забыл забить жилище всевозможным мусором, просто минимализм — это стильно.

Азирафель окидывает его нечитаемым взглядом и отпивает из своего бокала, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Кроули в который раз пытается обыграть сам себя, притворяясь, что не смотрит на линию ангельского горла, когда тот сглатывает, и на то, как кончик его языка слизывает оставшиеся на губах капли.

За прошедшие тысячи лет Кроули ещё ни разу не выиграл в эту игру, но и Азирафель ничего не заподозрил, поэтому...

Можно сойтись на ничьей.

— Я тебе уже показывал свои растения? — интересуется Азирафель, опуская бокал на стол.

— И не один раз.

Кроули пытается не язвить, потому что Азирафель уж слишком кудахчет над ними. Каждый раз, когда Кроули смотрит в их сторону, ему кажется, что ангел тайком изучает его реакцию.

Растения… Ну, они нормальные. Избалованные, конечно, но это уже не его проблемы. Вопрос в том, зачем они вообще понадобились Азирафелю. Если ему так хочется любоваться на цветущую флору, он может просто почаще заходить в гости, а не задавать странные вопросы, пытаясь между делом узнать его мнение о новых диванных подушках.

В любом случае, интерьеры, которые нравятся Азирафелю, такие… скучные, ужасно старомодные — никаких экспериментов. Просто до чёртиков унылые. От одного взгляда на все его мягкие кресла хочется спать. Долго. Желательно, никогда не покидая его магазин.

Они вместе предотвратили Апокалипсис, и Кроули надеялся, что это разрешит повисшую между ними неопределённость. В действительности изменилось лишь то, что беспокойная энергия Азирафеля, способная остановить конец света, теперь полностью уходила на обновление декора в книжном. У него вдруг появились сумки для покупок и подборки идей на пинтересте (на пинтересте! да он электронную почту завёл только в 2006-м), а ещё он то и дело спрашивал: «Кроули, тебе нравится этот цвет, а эта ткань точно сюда подходит, Кроули, что ты об этом думаешь, я не могу определиться».

Хорошо, когда тебе уделяют столько внимания, лицемерно думает Кроули.

Он что, ревнует к старому книжному и затхлой квартирке над ним? Ну, знаете, за вечность, проведённую под каблуком Азирафеля, Кроули его ещё и не к такому ревновал.

Впрочем, зависть помещению занимает достойную позицию в этом рейтинге.

Он стягивает очки и прикрывает глаза, массируя виски.

— Ты устал? — заботливо интересуется Азирафель. — Знаешь, на этом диване, должно быть, очень удобно спать, — он потирает руки, — сейчас принесу тебе чудесный шерстяной плед.

Хуже всего то, что диван действительно очень удобный.

Вернее, не хуже всего, это и настоящее «хуже всего» вообще находятся в разных галактиках, это даже до пояса настоящего «хуже всего» не дотягивает. Но это худшее из того, что ему хватает смелости признать, когда он просыпается на диване часом позже.

Кроули потягивается. Нигде не щёлкает. Он хмуро смотрит на подушки, думая: «Ладно, на этот раз вы победили, пуховые мерзавцы».

— Ты проснулся, — замечает Азирафель, отрываясь от книги. — Итак… — он выглядит так, словно сейчас же бросится записывать его слова, — что скажешь насчёт дивана?

— У него есть обивка, он, — Кроули поднимает руку на уровень спинки, — довольно высокий. По форме напоминает диван. 

Азирафель недовольно морщится.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не об этом спрашиваю. Как тебе...

— Сам на нём лежи, если тебе так интересно, — грубит Кроули, сбрасывая плед на пол. В голову лезет непрошеная мысль, что «так хорошо, правда?» обычно означает наслаждение приятной компанией, а не то, что у кого-то в доме офигенно удобная мебель. — Ну или не лежи. Ты же вообще не спишь, какая тебе разница?

Азирафель смотрит на него с нелепой обидой. Нелепой, потому что это очень глупая ссора, потому что Азирафель не имеет права выглядеть настолько задетым, потому что сердце Кроули всё равно сжимается, а внутренний голос орёт: «Извинись, извинись немедленно!»

Кроули вздыхает.

— Я отлично выспался. Шикарный диван, не жёсткий и не слишком мягкий, достаточно длинный для меня.

Азирафель буквально расцветает.

— Что ж, — отвечает он. — Это просто чудес...

— Для меня, а не для тебя, — продолжает Кроули. — Это же твой диван, значение имеет только твоё мнение о нём, — он понимает, что распаляется, но ему уже плевать. Проклятый инстинкт выплясывать перед Азирафелем каждый раз, когда тот не в настроении, даже если Кроули не знает, что именно его расстроило. — Так что, может, ты прекратишь постоянно спрашивать, что я думаю о мебели в твоём магазине, потому что в основном я думаю, что это твоя мебель, и меня она не интересует!

Улыбка сползает с лица Азирафеля, и он роняет книгу себе на колени.

— Ох, — тихо произносит он.

«Немедленно извинись, мудила!!!», — орёт внутренний голос Кроули.

Он поднимает с пола плед, неуклюже пытается сложить его.

— Я просто подумал… — Азирафель сглатывает и качает головой. — А впрочем, неважно.

Он улыбается через силу; губы у него дрожат, а из глаз вот-вот польются слёзы.

Попытки свернуть плед заканчиваются тем, что Кроули просто комкает его.

— Азирафель, — начинает он, — слушай, извини, я…

— Не извиняйся, — перебивает его Азирафель. — Ты не виноват, это мне не стоило… делать поспешные выводы, — на его лице отражается что-то сложное и болезненное. — Не знаю, чем я думал, если честно, — продолжает он, глядя в пол.

— Эй, — растерянно говорит Кроули, чувствуя себя мерзавцем. — Если тебе так хочется узнать моё мнение о твоём интерьере, я могу…

— Не надо, — возражает Азирафель. — Я и так отнял у тебя слишком много времени своими глупостями, — он абсолютно неубедительно зевает и потягивается. — Уже поздно, а утром мне нужно встать пораньше...

— Твой магазин не работает по расписанию, — спорит Кроули. — Ты что, поставишь будильник, чтобы не забыть не открывать его...

— Кроули, — говорит Азирафель, и по его тону ясно, что он просто пытается вежливо выпроводить его из магазина. У Кроули ещё осталось некое подобие гордости.

— Ладно, — соглашается он, вставая и стараясь держаться непринуждённо. Почему в этих джинсах такие узкие карманы, кто их вообще придумал. — Наслаждайся скорым рассветом.

***

Азирафель звонит ему через два дня. Они идут в эфиопский ресторан, где наслаждаются великолепным ужином, лишь изредка чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Ресторан находится в Сохо, до магазина Азирафеля рукой подать, но тот не приглашает Кроули к себе, а Кроули не знает, как напроситься. Он мог бы позвать Азирафеля в свою квартиру, но в голове ещё вертятся разговоры о том, как важно жить в уюте. Не стоит давать Азирафелю новый повод пройтись по нему.

Кроули не звонит ему. Не заезжает в магазин. Невыносимо медленно проходит неделя, а затем Азирафель снова связывается с ним, приглашая в недавно открывшееся заведение, где подают чудесную рыбу под маринадом.

— Как там твои попытки обновить интерьер? — спрашивает Кроули, вертя в руках вилку.

Азирафель проглатывает кусочек лосося и обиженно смотрит на Кроули.

— Не издевайся.

Кроули невинно разводит руками.

— Я серьёзно.

— Временно приостановлены, — сухо отвечает Азирафель.

— Извини, что?

— Не за что извиняться.

Остаток ужина проходит в молчании.

***

Две ночи спустя Кроули с ужасом осознаёт, что они должны поговорить об этом. Он не позволит шести тысячам лет дружбы, товарищества и симпатии умереть, даже не узнав, что натворил.

А ещё он смутно догадывается, что с Азирафелем что-то не так, и хочет убедиться в своих подозрениях. 

Кроули меряет шагами квартиру (места в ней так много, что делать это можно очень долго). Продумывает план. Звонит Азирафелю. Смотрит на часы и понимает, что сейчас три утра, но не успевает запаниковать, потому что Азирафель берёт трубку после первого гудка.

— Кроули, — произносит он, слегка запыхавшись, как будто бежал к телефону.

Дайте демону помечтать, окей?

— Можно я заеду? — спрашивает он, глядя на часы с таким видом, словно хочет прокрутить время вперёд или назад — так, чтобы его визит мог считаться социально приемлемым.

— Боюсь, у меня сейчас такой беспорядок, — отвечает Азирафель.

— Да неважно, — уверяет его Кроули. — Я просто… хочу увидеться с тобой. Думаю, нам нужно поговорить. Не обязательно прямо сейчас, — добавляет он, — извини, если разбудил.

Азирафель издаёт звук, отдалённо напоминающий смешок.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не сплю.

А затем:

— Если считаешь, что так будет лучше, давай поговорим. Приезжай.

***

— Что это? — спрашивает Азирафель, щурясь в дверях магазина. 

Кроули ожидал (надеялся на это, к своему стыду и ужасу), что на нём будет клетчатая пижама, но ангел одет так же, как и всегда. Единственная неожиданная деталь — озадаченное выражение лица, с которым он смотрит на денежное дерево — лучшее из тех, что росли у Кроули, — протянутое ему в качестве трубки мира.

— Я помню, ты сказал, что больше не занимаешься дизайном, — говорит Кроули. — Я не заставляю тебя его брать. Я просто подумал… раз уж ты заинтересовался растениями… подумал, оно будет неплохо смотреться у дивана, добавит, знаешь, яркий акцент. В некоторых культурах считается, что оно приносит удачу, я не очень в это верю, но… если оно рушит весь фен-шуй, у меня есть ещё одно! Но только если ты хочешь, конечно.

Азирафель стискивает пальцами переносицу.

— Ты, — произносит он после долгой паузы, — подаёшь ужасно противоречивые сигналы. 

— Я понятия не имею, что я подаю, — признаётся Кроули.

Некоторое время Азирафель молча разглядывает его, затем принимает дерево и отступает на шаг, пропуская Кроули внутрь.

Из гостиной исчезла большая часть подушек и пледов, и их отсутствие задевает сильнее, чем должно. Диван, однако, ещё на месте. Кроули убирает с него весьма потрёпанную книгу и занимает своё место. Пусть их отношения и трещат по швам, он рад вернуться в магазин.

Азирафель присаживается на подлокотник кресла и протягивает Кроули чашку горячего ромашкового чая, которую Кроули с благодарностью принимает. Ромашка на вкус как сено, но, по крайней мере, теперь у него есть, чем занять руки, а ещё всегда можно сделать вид, что отпиваешь чай, если разговор зайдёт куда-то не туда.

— В общем, — говорит он, — не знаю, с чего начать, но...

Азирафель перебивает его:

— Просто скажи, есть ли у меня шанс?

Он тяжело дышит, словно не веря, что произнёс это.

— Э-э-э, чего? — спрашивает Кроули, и Азирафель весь как-то сникает. — Нет. Я не в этом смысле. Не в том, о каком ты подумал, о чём бы ты ни подумал. Я имел в виду «чего?» в смысле «чего?».

— Как ты не понимаешь, — в отчаянии восклицает Азирафель. — Вся эта… мебель, вино, растения... Мне что, забить шкаф чёрными футболками и узкими джинсами, чтобы ты наконец догадался?

Кроули озадаченно смотрит на него. 

— Стоп. Ты думаешь, что говоришь сейчас очевидные вещи, но пожалуйста, притормози и объясни всё так, чтобы они стали совсем очевидны.

Азирафель выпрямляется в кресле.

— Ох, — выдыхает он, широко распахивая глаза. — О нет. О, дорогой мой...

— Что?

Он заламывает руки.

— Ты забыл их после Падения, или у тебя забрали и это?

— Забрали что? — не выдерживает Кроули, повышая голос.

— Обычаи, — произносит Азирафель так, словно это всё объясняет. — Социальные нормы ангелов.

А потом смотрит на Кроули с убийственной нежностью.

— Нет, конечно, откуда бы ты знал. Прости меня. Ты же ничего не помнишь, верно?

— По-моему, чертовски очевидно, что нет, — кивает Кроули. — Я не ангел.

— Технически, нет, — соглашается Азирафель. — Но я предположил… ох, это ведь было логично. Мне так жаль! Демоны не вьют гнёзда, да?

— Не вьют гнёзда? — беспомощно повторяет Кроули. — В смысле, как птицы?

— Как ангелы, — фыркает Азирафель.

Кроули не может поверить, что считал, будто честный разговор всё прояснит.

— Демоны… не вьют гнёзда… — словно со стороны слышит он собственный голос.

— Вообще никогда? У вас нет похожих процессов?

Процессов. Кроули даже не может сообразить, что значит это слово. Он вспоминает суд, на который Азирафель отправился вместо него, в его теле.

— У демонов точно нет таких процессов, — говорит он. — Иногда они трахаются, но… Не знаю, видел ли ты, как размножаются насекомые, но вот на что это похоже. Не факт, что не лишишься чего-нибудь в процессе. Если честно, никогда не горел желанием попробовать. Люблю все части своего тела.

Каждую его фразу Азирафель сопровождает медленным кивком, с ужасом глядя на него.

— Погоди-ка, — говорит Кроули. — Что делают ангелы?

Он вообще никогда не думал о том, что ангелы могут вступать в какие-либо отношения. Ну, помимо рабочих.

— Вьют гнёзда, — отвечает Азирафель.

Кроули ждёт, не станет ли яснее. Не становится.

— Вместо секса?

— Нет, — чинно отвечает Азирафель. — Не вместо. Это… как ухаживания. Ты должен свить хорошее гнездо, если хочешь, чтобы тебя посчитали достойным партнёром.

— Точно как птицы, — неверяще повторяет Кроули.

— Не как птицы, это птицы начали повторять за нами! — возмущается Азирафель.

Кроули вспоминает всё, что знает о птицах, но знает он немного. Утки, которых они подкармливают в парке, — дальние родственницы сорок и ворон. Кажется, он видел документалку про пингвинов, где они строили гнёзда из камней, но если подумать, лежать в таком гнезде должно быть довольно неудобно.

А вот на диване, который он сейчас занимает...

Очень, очень удобном диване.

— Ебать, — вырывается у Кроули. Он обвиняюще тычет в Азирафеля пальцем. — Ты вил гнездо.

— Да, — отвечает тот сквозь зубы.

— Для кого? — интересуется Кроули раньше, чем успевает остановить себя, раньше, чем осознаёт, насколько больно ему представлять, как Азирафель хлопочет над декором, стараясь сделать свой дом уютнее для кого-то другого, как он обнимается с этим счастливчиком, исполняет перед ним свои дурацкие брачные танцы — но не перед Кроули!

Азирафель смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом.

— Погоди-ка, — говорит Кроули, ещё раз окидывая взглядом гостиную. — Стоп-стоп-стоп.

Диван, на котором так удобно дремать. Комнатные растения. Вишенкой на торте — странная реплика об узких джинсах.

Азирафель краснеет и прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Ох, — понимает Кроули. — Ох, ангел...

Азирафель выглядывает из-под пальцев, и Кроули подскакивает с дивана, в два шага пересекает комнату. Он осторожно берёт руки Азирафеля в свои и опускается на пол, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.

— Что дальше? — торопливо спрашивает Кроули.

Азирафель задушено крякает.

— Что нужно делать дальше согласно... — Во что превратилась его жизнь? — брачным ритуалам ангелов? Азирафель, что мне делать дальше? — Кроули берёт его руки в свои. — Как сказать «да»?

— А.

Азирафель нервно облизывает губы.

— Останься со мной?

— Хорошо, — соглашается Кроули. — Отлично. Я ничего не испорчу, если сейчас поцелую тебя?

— Нет, — говорит Азирафель, быстро покачав головой. — Это будет… уместно. Это более чем… — и больше он ничего не говорит, потому что Кроули целует его.

Наконец Кроули отстраняется, потому что тянуться вверх, стоя на полу на коленях, — не самое разумное использование его земного тела.

Губа Азирафеля покраснели, волосы растрепались, и он держит Кроули так, словно тот — драгоценное сокровище. Азирафель так прекрасен, и он свил для него гнездо.

— Итак, — начинает Кроули, усаживаясь к нему на колени, чтобы сделать свои намерения максимально ясными, — что там с сексом.

— Ох, — Азирафель смеётся. — Кажется, я забыл рассказать про это...

— Ангелы трахаются как…

— Не говори «как птицы», — быстро просит Азирафель. — Не говори «как птицы», не говори «как птицы»…

— Птицы трахаются как ангелы? — находится Кроули.

— Я не очень-то разбираюсь в том, как размножаются птицы, — отвечает Азирафель. — Рискну предположить, что они не объединяют свои эфирные сущности?

— То есть, вот как…

— Да, — говорит Азирафель. Он проводит рукой по волосами Кроули и улыбается так, словно знает какой-то секрет. — Обещаю, тебе понравится.

От спокойной уверенности в его голосе по телу Кроули пробегает дрожь, и Азирафель улыбается шире, как будто Кроули сделал что-то потрясающее.

А затем он возвращается в реальность, и реальность — та ещё сука.

— Не знаю, получится ли у меня, — сомневается Кроули. — Раз я забыл всю формальную часть, с чего бы им оставлять мне право на веселье.

— Можно? — спрашивает Азирафель, и Кроули кивает, даже не представляя, на что соглашается.

Руки Азирафеля по-прежнему касаются головы Кроули, когда он наклоняется и соприкасается с ним лбом, что-то тихо напевая.

Всё вокруг белеет. Краем сознания Кроули ощущает границы своего существа, чувствует восхитительную вибрацию каждого атома, составляющего сущность Азирафеля, чувствует его любовь, свою любовь, а потом он ощущает его трепет, и они движутся навстречу друг другу, насквозь, переплетаясь воедино, накрывая и отступая, как океан, как два океана, как два океана, сливающихся в один, закручивающийся водоворотом, быстрее, сильнее, и в то же время так нежно, невыносимо сладко...

Азирафель разрывает контакт.

— М-м-м, — выдыхает он с закрытыми глазами. — У тебя отлично получается.

Кроули дрожит. Азирафель вытирает с его лица слёзы, и только тогда Кроули понимает, что плачет. У него даже нет сил устыдиться этому.

— Поначалу это может быть ошеломляюще, — успокаивает Азирафель, поглаживая его спину. — Но ты был очень, очень хорош.

— Мы можем… — Связную мысль сейчас сформировать очень трудно, — сделать это ещё раз.

— Конечно. На самом деле, это должно длиться часами, — рассказывает Азирафель. — И ещё нужно… размяться. Помедитировать и не допускать обезвоживания.

— Окей, — говорит Кроули, испытывая больше эмоций, чем способно вместить его сознание, и все они настолько запутанные и необъятные, что он вступает на скользкую дорожку ошибок. — А то что?

— Можешь застрять, — отвечает Азирафель, наморщив лоб.

— Оу, — говорит Кроули. — Вот блин.

Азирафель притягивает его человеческое тело ближе, обнимает крепче, и Кроули оказывается в лучшей из возможных ловушек.

— Если хочешь, можем заняться этим как люди, — предлагает Азирафель. — Ты раньше когда-нибудь?..

— Не-а.

Однако, думает Кроули, это отличный повод продолжать трогать друг друга, не впадая в одуряющую эйфорию. Он прочищает горло.

— Но если ты хочешь, я тоже. Всё, что угодно...

— Думаю, это приятно, — размышляет Азирафель. — Процесс выглядит довольно сложным, но… мы можем немного сжульничать.

И они жульничают.

***

Потом они лежат на кровати в обнимку, и голова Кроули покоится на груди Азирафеля, а рука охватывает пояс.

— В этих ваших… брачных ритуалах есть ещё какие-нибудь шаги? — спрашивает Кроули. — Может, мне нужно… станцевать для тебя, или отрастить на крыльях перья другого цвета, или притащить тебе камешков?

— Камешков… — неопределённо откликается Азирафель. — Зачем мне… А, понял, это снова шутки про птиц.

— То есть, мы… — Кроули задерживает дыхание, приготовившись озвучить кое-что очень, очень глупое, — мы, как бы… спарились? По стандартам ангелов?

— Ага, — отвечает Азирафель, оставляя поцелуй у него над бровью. — Точно.

Кроули резко садится.

— Погоди-ка. Раз мы, как ты сказал, спарились...

— Я так не говорил, это ты сказал, — раздражённо бормочет Азирафель и дотрагивается до него, пытаясь утянуть обратно в постель.

— Нет-нет, ты послушай, — продолжает Кроули, выворачиваясь из его рук и вставая с кровати. — Азирафель, а может ли… может ли кто-то из нас забеременеть? Или, я не знаю, снести яйцо?

Азирафель хохочет.

Дольше, чем необходимо, если учесть, что он вроде как воплощенное милосердие, и всё такое.

— То есть, нет, — заключает Кроули.

— О, нет. Нет-нет-нет, — отвечает Азирафель, задыхаясь от смеха. — Совершенно точно нет.

Кроули ждёт чего-нибудь успокаивающего, например, «у нас нет маток», но вместо этого Азирафель с абсолютной убеждённостью заявляет:

— Наше размножение не предусмотрено божественным планом.

— Божественные планы, — говорит Кроули тонким голосом, — в последнее время чертовски непостижимы.

Азирафель смотрит на него большими глазами.

— Ох, — выдыхает он. — Тогда в следующий раз… в следующий раз нам стоит предохраняться во время… — он жестом указывает на свой лоб, а потом на лоб Кроули.

— Предохраняться, — повторяет Кроули. — А что, где-то есть гондоны для души?

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — безмятежно отвечает Азирафель и протягивает к нему руки. — Иди ко мне?

— Классный матрас, кстати, — говорит Кроули, возвращаясь в постель и забираясь на Азирафеля сверху, — подушки и постельное бельё тоже.

— О, правда? — расцветает Азирафель. — Я подумал, серовато-зелёный хорошо подойдёт к твоим волосам. Приятно знать, что я не ошибся.

Губы Кроули сами разъезжаются в широкую глупую улыбку, и он мысленно радуется, что Азирафель сейчас не видит его лица. Впрочем, кажется, тот и так всё понимает.

— Так что, ты остаёшься?

— Ага, — отвечает Кроули. — Сейчас весь город в пробках, — на часах четыре утра. Он зевает. — Нет смысла уезжать.

— И кто знает, когда эти пробки рассосутся, — шепчет Азирафель, играя с его волосами. Если бы Кроули не хотел спать так сильно, он бы замурлыкал. — Ждать придётся долго.

— Годы.

— Тысячелетия. Вечность.

— Не стоит рисковать, — подытоживает Кроули, устраиваясь поудобнее.


End file.
